


Stockholm Syndrome

by Tystnaden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotionally Repressed, Español, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Hetalia en español, Historical Hetalia, Homosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, True Love, so much feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tystnaden/pseuds/Tystnaden
Summary: Tras siglos de silencio y represión, Berwald está por decidir si es propicio confesar todo a Tino, pero sus decisiones traerán consecuencias inesperadas. ¿Será momento de arrepentirse?________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pocos nacieron con el privilegio de representar el fervor humano por una nación. Pocos conocen las grandezas de presenciar la aclamación de las tropas luego de defender con osadía sus reinos y ciudades. Pocos nacieron con la maldición, y unos pocos gobiernan sobre ellos. La desesperación conduce a cometer errores; nadie se libra finalmente de la condena.





	1. Invierno de 1900, Lugar desconocido, Suecia.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en hechos históricos (1890-1902). Los hechos están narrados en primera persona: algunos no están en la misma línea de tiempo, sin embargo, será anunciado o bien, será evidente, además se indica previamente quién comienza a relatar. No hay historia precedente a esta; todo lo contenido en este fanfic, puede ser autoconclusivo, ya que existe una segunda parte. Los hechos históricos han sido modificados para encajar con la linealidad del relato.  
> Tino Väinämöinen: Finlandia (Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland)  
> Berwald Oxenstierna: Suecia (Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden)  
> Lukas Bondevik: Noruega (Kongeriket Norge: Kingdom of Norway)

1\. Invierno de 1900, Lugar desconocido, Suecia.

Suomen Tasalvalta, Republic of Finland  
Tengo frío, he caminado durante horas entre nieve y bosques muertos y espectrales. Una cadena invisible está atada a mi cuello y a ese puño firme bajo los ropajes sobrios y oscuros que parecen entonarse en mismos pentagramas que las cortinas nocturnas. Escondía bajo mis manos heladas una hoja metálica más gélida aun que los suaves copos que comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros. La cadena se ajustaba a mi cuello. Me ahorcaba y así, cada momento que transcurre, no respiraba.  
Entre las penurias de mi gente, las situaciones vividas últimamente en un reino que ya era lejano a nosotros y mi lamentable capacidad de decisión, no tuve más opción que dejarme arrastrar por los ojos afilados de mi acompañante. Silencioso como tormenta de invierno, maldito como una helada destructiva. De verdad no lo deseaba.  
A pesar de tener la capacidad de pelear, de defenderme, huir, ¿A Dónde huyo?  
Mis días de glorias parecían cuentos lejanos de niños y aldeanos. Era una miseria de ríos congelados y montañas muertas y malditas con el eterno invierno rasgando cada oportunidad de vida, de rayos matutinos de miel tibia sobre los campos. Mis pensamientos iban perdidos cuando Berwald se detuvo. La noche caía plena sobre nosotros y la nieve parecía iluminarse entre la aurora boreal y los arboles traídos de fábulas sombreas. Tres o cuatro pasos más atrás me detuve también. Mis pies ardían del frío que estaba echando raíces entre mi piel. Estaba exhausto, hambriento, enojado. Mi maldito rostro solo reflejaba la conformidad de mi situación. Se volteó a mirarme. No, por favor, No.  
Mirar sus ojos en la penumbra me atravesaba en agujas envenenadas. No podía controlar el rechazo que tenía hacia su persona. Los malditos ojos de tempano y el silencio en su respiración, la piel pálida como la mía y el cabello humedecido en pequeñas florecillas de nieve cubriendo lentamente su ya acostumbrado cuerpo invernal. Lamentaba enormemente admirar tanto a una persona que no era capaz de dirigirme la palabra siquiera para desearme un buen día.  
Un silencio mortal nos separaba. La brisa quería arrebatarme el insuficiente calor que cubría mi cuerpo, y él no dejaba de mirarme. Dentro de mi escasa valentía, sostuve la mirada el mayor tiempo que pude soportar, sin embargo, terminé derrumbando la paciencia, al caer mis parpados sobre mis pupilas como dos cortinas dóciles.  
Era recurrente en mí, debido a las situaciones transcurridas, que mis días estaban por finalizar; indefenso por ya no tener fuerzas, obligado por alguien más a caminar pasos que no eran míos y la soledad de la noche. La brecha que me separaba de él y de mis debates era mínima; la espera era eterna. Escuchar su respiración calmada entre el susurro invernal que agrietaban los bosques me hacía hervir de impotencia. Quisiera defenderme, quisiera huir, proclamar mi independencia de su persona, volver a lo que era mi hogar, pero…  
Sus ojos me herían y a la vez me acompañaban, me hacían sentir un idiota, el más grande inútil de todo este mundo, de igual manera como resguardado. Desde pequeño que recuerdo su actitud fría y cortante conmigo, no podía llegar a entender su idioma gélido y silencioso. Intentar interpretar sus movimientos o sus quejas me enfermaba. Sólo soy un sirviente a su lado. Vivir rodeado de riquezas, de lujos y de títulos y propiedades lo volvió un trozo de tierra sin vida. Yo sólo era una parte más de sus pertenencias. Hace un tiempo me había dejado ir sin embargo me quedé a su lado por el miedo a la incertidumbre; jamás hemos vivido separados.  
Mi paciencia estaba al límite; días sin comer ni beber algo de agua me escondían mi cordura. No recordaba alguna otra vez que tuviese tanto rencor hacia Berwald. La daga que llevaba bajo mis puños aún juveniles temblaba de miedo. Aún no era tiempo de blandirla, acabar con él me traería problemas y probablemente mi muerte también, pero ya estaba decidido, no lo mataría, sin embargo me volvería fuerte y le demostraría que bajo su propia capa crio un monstruo, que su reino caería bajo sus propios errores, y esos malditos ojos de hielo dejarían de mirarme.  
― ¿Qué? ―Berwald había musitado alguna estupidez que mi mente había omitido en entender. Su mirada era fiera y al parecer no estaba aceptando que me distrajera.  
De pronto la rabia comenzó a drenar desde mi corazón. Ya era suficiente tener que dormir las noches a su lado y hundirme en mis pensamientos pesimistas. Su voz se perdía en la nieve y sólo sentía que mi mandíbula comenzaba a contraerse con cada vez más fuerza. La daga gritaba, Nadie más sabrá, estás solo en el bosque, “¡Oh Dios, mira esa maldita boca hablar! ¡Silénciala ahora, silénciala de una vez!”  
Un ruido seco quebró la ya densa tensión que abrumaba mis pulmones y ensombrecía mis ojos. Había dejado caer el equipaje que traía a un costado y este se precipitó al suelo, dejando un acantilado entre la nieve y la superficie de mis cosas. Un temblor general me recorrió y la piel se crispaba como cristales de hielo formándose sobre la superficie de una hoja abandonada por la suave capa del otoño. Berwald hizo sólo un movimiento con sus pupilas de escarcha y trazó la trayectoria de su cortante mirada entre mis ojos cristalizados y las tristes y pesadas pertenencias mías hundidas en el manto níveo. Me había paralizado frente a él y no era capaz de musitar palabra alguna para poder cortar la pesada cadena invisible entre mi cuello, sus manos y mi razón. Sentía que la eternidad recorría estos parajes vacíos de tiempo y vida. Mi acompañante no hacía más que enterrarme una y otra vez esas pupilas en mis propios ojos, sentía que la tormenta empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos y empecé a sentir frío de manera en que ya no podía controlarlo. Los copos de nieve se colaban entre mi cabello y mi cuello y se aventuraban a adentrarse en mi ropa, produciendo la condensación sobre mi piel tenuemente tibia, recorriendo imprudentemente hasta dar el último de sus suspiros invernales al absorberse en mi ropa que dejaba de ser reconfortante lentamente. Nubes de aire tibio salían de mis labios elevándose tan solo unos centímetros, ya que eran desmaterializadas sin ninguna piedad por los diamantes y lágrimas de un cielo que no temía tampoco, en gritar sus lamentos rompiendo los cielos en luces zigzagueantes y enceguecedoras.  
―No quiero seguir―fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.  
Sentía mis manos tan heladas bajo mis guantes que incluso temí aprisionar con más fuerza de la necesaria la daga que ocultaba. Las reacciones inexpresivas de Berwald y sus gestos armoniosos con el ambiente de cristal que comenzó a vestir la noche a nuestro alrededor me confundió aún más.  
― ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡No quiero seguir!, ¡Sigue adelante y déjame aquí!, ¡Vete lejos!  
Di un paso atrás y estaba dispuesto a regresar, quizá dejarme caer y que algún cazador diera conmigo. No iba a morir bajo la nieve, sólo debilitarme. La poca energía que consumía mi cuerpo atenuado bajo las nubes densas de rocas esteparias me dio el valor suficiente de voltearme por completo y darle mi poco imponente espalda al Reino de mi lado. Un paso, dos, tres y así me fui alejando.  
Una mano agarró con fuerzas mi brazo izquierdo, y tiró de mí hasta que perdiera levemente el equilibrio. Me voltee para ver a Berwald evitar mi mirada y continuar el viaje como si nada hubiese pasado. Llevaba mis cosas y parecía neutral hacia la nieve. Intenté reclamar, pero otro acto inesperado me volcaba las estrategias por tierra, derrumbando la poca determinación que sacaba de mi pecho frio.  
Sus manos estaban tibias cuando las sentí sacudir mi cabello ya húmedo. Continuó sacudiendo mi ropa y de pronto sentí la capucha cubrir mi cabeza. Con lentitud buscaba las agujetas de la misma y las ajustaba a mi cuello. Subió mi raída bufanda a mi nariz congelada y luego…  
Buscó mis manos y pilló al pequeño sicario escondido entre mi puño. No quise soltar mi hoja, pero él tenía más fuerzas. Bajo la tenue luz que bañaba con descuido nuestras presencias, pudo analizar de qué se trataba. Mis ojos observaron la escena como si se tratase de un cuento contado antes de dormir, me sentía débil y exhausto, no podía siquiera levantarle la voz o hacer un ademán de recuperar mi preciada posesión. Fue cuando de pronto no supe que hacer; arregló mis guantes y me dirigió sus malditos ojos una vez más. Esos mares del norte encerrados en esos ojos, cubiertos por pestañas escarchadas delicadamente me consumieron en un suspiro helado e invernal. Era diferente, o por lo menos pude esta vez leer otros versos en sus perfectamente encerrados icebergs. Tenía miedo, pero no pude dejar de notar que dentro de su alma se hallaba un niño abandonado a su suerte en este mundo, protegiendo una flor de lo inevitable. El frío camuflaba mi nerviosismo y de igual manera ayudaba a mi acompañante a esconder las palabras que jamás sería capaz de cederme. Tantos siglos uno al lado del otro y, aun así, para mí era un completo desconocido. La daga brilló sutilmente entre nosotros cuando Berwald la desenfundó y comenzó a vestirla de blanco el invierno. Sentí miedo al ver el filo metálico peligrosamente abandonar sus ropajes, como seduciendo a su víctima; ¿Sería mi sicario, mi traidor?  
―No…―susurré, entre mis ropajes que cubrían mis labios.  
Berwald me miró nuevamente, pero esta vez fue él quien me privó de su mirada. La plateada piel del arma fue cubierta nuevamente y después de un silencio íntimo, la pequeña pieza de metal descansó sobre mi palma izquierda con delicadeza. La mano de Berwald terminó por encerrar mi puño alrededor de ella y finalmente, cubrió mi brazo con mi capa ya totalmente adornada con pequeñas montañas de hielo y silencio.  
―Vamos―soltó después de otros segundos contemplando el cielo―. No puedes quedarte aquí, vas a enfermar. Estás demasiado cansado.  
¿Qué más puedo hacer yo?  
Me silenció con unas cuantas palabras y no tuve de donde debatir las oleadas de actos que me demostraba, como si yo fuese un…  
Me estaba congelando. Ojalá Dios escuchara mis plegarias. La nieve de pronto ya no estaba de buen parecer y comenzó a castigar la tierra donde terminaba por derrumbarse. Seguía las huellas de Berwald sobre el albo camino, con suerte veía su capa oscura abandonando la ruta trazada por sus pies. Nos dirigíamos a un bosque algo más denso de los que en el camino, nos ofrecían hospedaje entre sus ramas raquíticas. Metí los pies una o dos veces en charcos de agua que se estaban congelando y aunque, mis botas eran impermeables, sentía que pronto tendría que detenerme para ver si algún peligroso hilo de agua se había escabullido entre mis múltiples calcetines.  
Tenía razón. Por mucho que no quisiera estar en esta situación, no podía quedarme en ese lugar abandonado. Ambos estábamos inmersos en la nada; lamentablemente nos necesitamos en estos momentos.  
No sería así si no se le hubiese ocurrido enojarse con Mathias en el palacio de Lukas y romper toda calma y la poca estabilidad que teníamos, sin contar las situaciones con nuestros líderes. Lukas también estaba siendo arrastrado a este viaje sin sentido, sin embargo, su determinación es algo que admiro, también su fortaleza.  
El cielo lloraba con rabia esta noche. La tormenta se estaba tornando insostenible para nosotros. De un momento a otro ya nos estaba costando trabajo viajar entre la nieve y empecé a sentir agua en mis piernas. Como si Berwald tuviese incluso la temible habilidad de leer mis pensamientos, con una escopeta que portaba comenzó a mover la nieve que aún no tomaba forma definitiva frente a él. Nuestra marcha terminó acelerándose y agotándonos más aún. Ni una sola cabaña, ninguna mísera luz, nada.  
Solo un bosque, nieve y hielo.  
A lo lejos escuchaba levemente el aullar de una jauría de lobos. Otro problema más agregado a ya nuestra lamentable situación; mantenernos alejados de otras criaturas sedientas de calor y comida.  
Los arboles altos y silenciosos miraban al cielo sin miedo de recibir en sus rostros ancestrales la furia del océano. En los pies de los titánicos forestales encontramos que no estaba llegando completamente la escarcha atenuante. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta adentrarnos un buen tramo entre raíces enormes y pequeños arbustos secos que dormía a los pies de sus protectores. El frío susurraba sus frases desoladas entre mis pestañas y la oscuridad densa dentro de la floresta con suerte me dejó descubrir que el sonido que rompió mi leve alivio fue Berwald quien yacía en el suelo a mi lado. Titubeé un momento, puesto que él siempre me demuestra que tiene todo bajo control, pero al no escuchar su voz con alguna orden, decidí descender hasta su nivel.  
Perfecto. Desmayado, puedo dejarlo a su suerte abandonado, que vengan los lobos a por él y desgarren su carne y desaparezca bajo la complejidad de un invierno espectral. La idea comenzó gestarse en mi cabeza como un regalo divino… pero sus ojos, los odio tanto. Él me causa rechazo, siquiera era un buen amigo con quién conversar. Podría llevarme nuestras cosas, la cruz de plata que colgaba en su cuello como símbolo que nos representaba.  
Sus ojos. La suave oleada de súplicas que podía saborear entre mis pensamientos. No lo puedo traicionar, es como mi hermano.  
No tuve más remedio que quedarme ahí. Busqué entre las cosas con bastante torpeza la lámpara de aceite, que estaba totalmente inutilizable. Palpé sin cuidado su cabeza hasta que comprendí que respiraba. Era delicioso sentir el aire tibio tocar mis manos aun estando enguantadas. Con la misma determinación que la de un ciego, di entre cacharros y cosas con un par de mantas y las extendí sobre él; puede que en el bosque no haya nieve, pero un jinete déspota y sin descaros pisoteaba los suelos secos con su espada de hielo, cubriendo entre cada árbol con una brisa terrible.  
― ¿Tienes agua en tu ropa?, debes secarte―balbuceé sin ningún ánimo.  
Yo también estaba cansado y frio. Un total de seis mantas hechas de lana y cueros de animales estaban dispuestas sobre nosotros. Berwald se incorporó levemente para sacudirse y armarse de valor para hacer la tarea que yo tampoco quería llevar a cabo.  
Nos descubrimos a tientas nuestros pies para secarnos el agua que había calado por nuestras piernas. Suerte para ambos, nuestras vestimentas estaban hechas a prueba de inviernos violentos. Quitar el resto del hielo y del agua de mi ropa fue suficiente como para hacerme caer sobre la hierba. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y terriblemente debilitados. Berwald terminó por enfundarme la bota que había dejado a medio camino en mi pie que estaba oculto entre capas de calcetines. Entre respiros y pestañeos perdía levemente la noción del tiempo y de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Hace unas horas quería pelear con Berwald y dejarlo abandonado; mi moral iba y venía en mi consciencia, culpaba al cansancio de ello.  
Ahora ambos descansábamos acurrucados uno al lado del otro en silencio, casi inmóviles bajo tanta ropa. Estábamos apoyados bajo la raíz de un árbol ocupando el mínimo de espacio, intentando detener el calor que quería lentamente comenzar a abandonarnos. Sentía que me aferraba con fuerzas y los temblores de su cuerpo eran continuados por los míos. Jamás había vivido un invierno tan crudo. Mi mejilla descansaba en su pecho y su barbilla me presionaba levemente hacia abajo, aunque agradecía sentir su aliento en mi cabello helado y algo húmedo. Mis manos estaban bajo sus brazos para poder tomar algo de calor. Nuestras cabezas eran cubiertas por las mantas, así como nuestros pies y todo nuestro cuerpo. No teníamos ganas de hablar o de siquiera sentir vergüenza. De pequeños vivimos juntos y recuerdo muchas veces haber dormido con él después de jugar todo el día, sin preocuparnos de nada más. Cuando la guerra azotaba nuestra casa, ambos nos escondíamos juntos dentro de un armario muy pequeño y él calmaba mi llanto; no es primera vez que descansábamos de esta manera, pero últimamente todo era tenso y frágil.  
―Come―ordenó a secas, Berwald.  
Entre mis pensamientos el sueño me sedujo, sin embargo, algo de comida era colocado en mis labios. Por acto reflejo hice el ademán de comer, pero el sabor desagradable me retractó de mis instintos.  
―No quiero, estoy bien.  
―Come―repitió.  
Aparté el rostro de ese trozo de manteca y lo escondí en el pecho de Berwald. Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire frio para finamente dar una mordida.  
Cuando vi a Berwald en la cocina enojado preparar barras de manteca y miel me prometí no comerlas jamás. Eran unas barras que llevábamos cuando teníamos que defendernos de los rusos y al invierno le gustaba entrometerse en nuestros mundanos asuntos. Sabían asqueroso y la sensación que dejaban en mi boca era similar a masticar un trozo de cera de abejas. A duras penas mordí el grasoso bocado, pero el hambre reclamó por más y terminé acabando el pequeño trozo que Berwald sostenía en su mano por mí. Una vez que pude tragar aquello, en mi estómago enseguida comencé a sentir una agradable sensación de calor reconfortante, como una hoguera feliz después de una batalla, parecido a tragar algo de alcohol una noche fría.  
―Gracias Ber―dije, sin pensar.  
El silencio de la consciencia se apoderó entre nosotros y pude presenciar como Berwald soltaba un suspiro nervioso como única señal de sus pensamientos.  
Hace muchos años que no llamaba a Suecia, "Ber". Supongo recordar mis días de pequeño me trajo ese fugaz recuerdo que guardaba con tristeza, al ver que ya no era capaz de hablarme como antes.  



	2. Invierno de 1900, lugar extraño, Suecia II

Konungariket Sverige, Kingdom of Sweden  
Verlo finalmente dormir y sentir que sus mejillas se habían entibiado me calmó considerablemente. De vez en cuando distinguía sus quejas por el frío o tiritaba al descubrir levemente parte de sus muñecas o de su nariz. Me encargué de que se mantuviese tranquilo para que descansara su cuerpo y su mente, notaba que sus pensamientos se abatían enormemente con el cansancio.  
Era inevitable la culpa por haberlo arrastrado a caminar entre la nieve y el frío, sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ir de mi lado; aún era débil y siquiera se comportaba completamente como un adulto. Vivir encerrado dentro de mi propia cárcel mental me arrastraba hacer cosas como estas; no he sido capaz de explicarle exactamente qué pasó y por qué ahora estamos desamparados en la mitad de la nada. Sólo conozco como terminaría mi cordura si algún día Tino logra alejarse de mí. Mi nariz terminó por apoyarse en sus cabellos helados y lentamente su aroma comenzó a invadirme. Apostando cobardemente a que sus ojos se hallaban cerrados por su respiración tenue, me atreví a encerrar más aun mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; había crecido tanto y las ilusiones me carcomían cuando pensaba en él. Era un secreto que creo que he mantenido completamente oculto entre mis reflexiones. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Al final de cuentas todo salía como lo planeaba.  
Su rostro suave y tibio me estaba maldiciendo. Había caído bajo su aura siglos atrás y cada día que transcurre me esclavizo más aun a sus encantos. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, comentarle otras tantas, huir y desaparecer de todos los demás por el miedo que tenía de ser juzgado, de ser humillado, de que corrompiesen la calma de Tino. Descubrir con mis manos lentamente que su espalda no era la de un adolescente, sentir sus manos que se aferraban inconscientemente a mis brazos eran momentos de suplicios, más aún cuando me había soltado de la nada que no quería continuar.  
La daga.  
Tenía miedo. Muchas veces me desesperaba al sentir que ya no poseía control sobre mí o al ver esa mirada de odio brotar de sus cristalinos ojos lacerarme mi corazón; ¿Cómo me liberaré de todo este tormento?  
Cuando todo este suplicio silencioso comenzó, me engañe convenciéndome que eran simplemente demonios momentáneos que me habían invadido un día donde descuide mis defensas. Muchas veces me ahogué en alcohol y vicios para abandonar a mi suerte la memoria y las sensaciones que me atacaban las veces que veía su figura venir entre sombras, o cuando sus ojos me atrapaban como flechas entre batallas que ya no recuerdo si las viví entre humanos o en las noches agonizantes en las que sus recuerdos me gritaban al oído que mis intenciones y sentimientos eran errores. Otras tantas noches intenté huir de mis frágiles convicciones y me refugié en la soledad y en el silencio. Conforme fuimos creciendo, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar soberanía en mi pecho, hasta convertirme en un fantasma totalmente perdido por llegar a recorrer sus caminos y descubrir finalmente su piel. Deseaba tanto entender y poder constatar que mis suspiros pudiesen ser guiados por sus maravillosos ojos que me habían encarcelado en mi soledad. No puedo hablarle sin titubear, sin tener que recurrir al autoritarismo. Las cosas estaban cambiando y tenía miedo de que ocurrieran eventos que terminasen por quebrar mis fortalezas de hielo. Mis manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, seguidas de descargas de temores que no estaba controlando en absoluto. Había aprisionado en mi garganta un nudo tan grande que me estaba ahorcando sin siquiera haber tendido la cuerda. De un momento a otro mis temblores dejaron de ser producto del susurro del invierno entre las ropas, y quien lloraba sobre Tino ya no era el cielo.  
No quería permitirme la debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero llevaba a cuestas más piedras de las que podía sostener. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí hacía que no quisiera seguir con nada más, despertarlo y finalmente soltar todo, para después de ello ver como se alejaba de mi lado, perdiéndose entre mis lamentos y las risas del páramo nevado. Había cedido a perder mi razón por él. Estaba totalmente hundido en la miseria de silenciar y esconder mis terribles ambiciones con él, deseaba enormemente quebrar este silencio que me estaba aprisionando y colocando entre nosotros una pared de cristal. Por mucho que deseara trizar la lejanía en la cual me refugiaba, mi voz era débil y mis manos no eran capaz de sostener el jardín de rosas que cultivaba para él todos estos siglos en mi corazón. Su rechazo comenzó a congelar mis flores y sus pétalos sangraban en mis lágrimas.  
Se había atrevido a desafiarme cuando le ordené seguirme en esta travesía. Me privó de sus suaves comentarios y de sus ojos destellantes durante muchas jornadas. Rechazó mi ayuda días atrás y no contestó a una tímida sonrisa que pude dedicarle luego de batallar un largo instante para lograr expresar levemente parte de mi oasis. Me quebró el cielo ver que ignoró mi sinceridad con un gesto de cansancio y seriedad. Ver sus labios curvarse en un gesto de desaprobación era una estocada a todos mis miedos; se derrumbaron de la copa donde guardaba todas mis penas y ahora no podía controlar el escape masivo de mis tumultos mentales.  
Unas cuantas lágrimas habían alcanzado el rostro de Tino y otras cuantas rasguñaban mi cuello, dejando tras su camino endemoniado una estela dolorosamente tibia. Lentamente subí una de mis manos para limpiar sutilmente mis mentiras camufladas de su rostro suave y apacible. No quería que supiera que sufría por lo que se había instaurado en mí.  
De todas formas, lucho incansablemente por aniquilar este sentimiento maldito y arrancar cada rosa que cultivé para él con la esperanza de algún día ser tan valiente como el ángel que dormía entre mis brazos, quién es capaz de enfrentarme.  
Sabiendo que rompería mi psiquis, me atreví a dejar un suave beso sobre su cabello desordenado, tan silencioso como me fue posible. Instauré una promesa para mí con aquel acto de rendición. Si bien sabía que tendría que asesinar una parte de mí al abandonar mis deseos por él, no lo haría hasta correr el riesgo de que sus oídos escucharan todo lo que tuviese que decirle. Realizar esa idea colmó mis lágrimas con más susurros abandonados de declaraciones que he sofocado en mis desgastados ojos. Siquiera he podido soltar un par de suspiros al verle dormir, no he sido capaz de murmurar en su oído una vez tranquilo, que mis labios morían en la espera de recibir su piel cálida para sembrar en ella todos mis lamentos, y deshacerme de mis dudas conforme ataba mi alma a la de él.  
De todo esto, lo que menos me inquietaba era lo prohibido que estaba pensar en otro de mí mismo sexo de maneras indebidas. Si necesitase mantener mi vida entera un secreto de este tipo, lo haría gustoso, con tal de tener en las noches tormentosas, su sonrisa inocente a mi lado.  
Después de llorar unas cuantas mentiras más, decidí que ya era tiempo de calmarme. Tomé parte del ambiente helado para llenar mis pulmones de la brisa tranquila de la noche y así serenar mis latidos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, trayendo consigo a Tino entre mis brazos. Con una mano descubrí mi cabeza y dejé que mi rostro diera de lleno al firmamento oscuro y denso. Entre las ramas de los enormes pinos pude visualizar el cielo, tan espeso como niebla. No continué helando mis lágrimas, puesto que Tino comenzaba a quejarse nuevamente por las palmas de hielo que tocaban su rostro. Me cubrí por completo y me acurruqué junto a él, para descansar esta batalla y así, la mañana siguiente, continuar con mi temple firme para jamás demostrar que estaba desnudo y debilitado frente al altar del ser que reclamó una vez más la tibieza de mis brazos.  



	3. Cierto día extraño hace muchos siglos atrás, Copenhague, Dinamarca

Kongeriket norge, Kingdom of Norway, en un recuerdo más allá de lo rescatable.  
Escuché gritos. Me alarmé cuando pude percatarme que esos gritos eran de Tino y que provenían de la habitación de Berwald. Corrí a través del pasillo y finalmente, encontré las puertas cerradas y adentro, el inicio de una batalla. Los llantos infantiles me hacían perder un poco la calma. Habíamos regresado de batalla unos días atrás y aún estábamos heridos y malhumorados. Tino se había quedado en casa por ser demasiado pequeño. Bajo el amparo del reino conformado por Dinamarca y Suecia, estábamos todos, Así las cosas funcionaban mejor.  
El llanto juvenil de Tino ya no me daba buena espina. Comencé a llamar dentro, pero no recibía respuesta, incluso las criadas habían llegado husmear para ver qué ocurría y Mathias estaba detrás de la vuelta del pasillo, observando mis pasos. Fue decisivo para mí irrumpir dentro de aquella habitación cuando el pequeño pidió ayuda.  
Después de dos patadas pude abrir la pesada puerta y lo que vi, me hizo cerrarlas enseguida para evitar que las mujeres viejas y entrometidas vieran lo que yo estaba presenciando. La cama de Berwald estaba desecha y él estaba abalanzado sobre el pequeño, quien lloraba sin poder calmarse. Sus pequeñas ropas estaban desechas y podía ver su blanca piel al brillo de las antorchas; parecía que jamás hubiese visto ni armas ni el amable sol. Uno de sus brazos era agarrado con fuerzas por la mano herida de Berwald, mientras sostenía una daga en la otra, con la cual se estaba abriendo camino entre sus ropajes suaves para llegar un poco más lejos que el pecho y el vientre del niño. Al chocar con sus ojos supe enseguida que tendría que pelear. Jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido, tan enervado en sus ideas que no comenta con nadie. Saqué un cuchillo y le amenacé a medida que me acercaba a la cama. Los doseles de la misma habían sido rasgados y el suelo estaba adornado con vidrios quebrados y un líquido oloroso que parecía ser alcohol. Tino no dejaba de sollozar y veía algo de sangre brotar desde uno de sus costados. Cuando volví a posar los ojos en Berwald, supe que, en realidad, me estaba implorando ayuda. Sus ojos estaban en pos de deshacerse entre lágrimas y rabia, sin embargo, no bajé mi arma hasta que reclamé al niño entre mis brazos y le dirigí una mirada determinante. Tino se refugió en mis ropas limpias y de Berwald solo recibí una lágrima pesada que cayó sobre su cama.  
Fue la situación más rara que había enfrentado en muchos años.  
Cubrí al chico con parte del cortinaje destrozado y salí rápidamente de esa habitación, donde probablemente se desataría una batalla campal entre Berwald y su cabeza. Afuera las criadas me miraron con dudas y luego dirigieron sus ojos metiches a Tino que, a pesar de no ser un niño tan pequeño, no dejaba de llorar como tal. Les di la orden de que dejaran solo a Berwald y que me prepararan un baño tibio.  
Efectivamente comenzaba el caos tras las puertas que había cerrado. Encerrar a la bestia era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ahora. Choqué con los ojos de Mathias quién miraba todo estupefacto. Su cabello largo incluso parecía despeinado después del griterío y el llanto de Tino. Negué con la cabeza y continué mi camino sin dar explicaciones. Incluso mi mente estaba confundida en lo que acababa de presenciar; ¿Qué quería llevar a cabo Berwald?, ¿Matar a Tino?  
¿Violarlo?  
Me encerré con el chico en su habitación y enseguida me dirigí a su propio baño. Pronto las sirvientas disponían desde una ventanilla que conectaba con la habitación continua, el agua caliente llenando así, una tinaja de piedra. Dejé a Tino en el suelo y tuve que agarrar su cabeza con las dos manos para pedirle que se calmara y que dejara de gritar. El chico tenía los ojos hinchados y el labio le sangraba. Lo miré fijamente para entender si estaba en condiciones de acatar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Tuve que, para lograr su silencio, completar la tarea de Berwald. Sus gritos me hicieron cerrar los ojos con fuerzas y tuve que lidiar con un par de arañazos y mordiscos a medida que descubría su piel. Tino no solía comportarse como si fuese un salvaje. Bueno a veces sí, pero no eran este tipo de brutalidades las que esperaba de Tino.  
Tomarlo en brazos me costó trabajo, pero valió la pena cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el baño de agua caliente y todo el griterío y la rabieta se redujeron a sollozos y una expresión mezclada entre rabia y miedo. Me senté a observarlo en silencio; sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos y su nariz era de la misma tonalidad. La herida en su costado ya había silenciado los ríos carmesíes y los espasmos de su cuerpo también se habían calmado. Tino no era ciertamente un niño pequeño, aparentaba tener entre 9 y 11 años, no obstante, su mente aun pura no entendía que había pasado.  
Sinceramente yo tampoco.  
Colocaban a nuestra disposición, doncellas que se escogían exclusivamente para nosotros. Aunque fuésemos muy jóvenes, comprendían que finalmente seríamos hombres algún día y era inevitable silenciar las curiosidades que traían consigo nuestros cuerpos.  
Tomé un cuenco de agua y vertí sobre su cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados, una buena cantidad de agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y mantenía una expresión de dolor marcada en el rictus de sus cejas. Evitaba mis ojos y no era capaz de romper el silencio, cuando siempre lo hace gustoso para contarnos sus imaginaciones e ideas locas.  
― ¿Ya estás mejor? ―pregunté después repetir la misma acción durante unos instantes.  
El chico me miró por fin y me asintió. Estaba sosegado y desganado.  
―No sé por qué Berwald me odia tanto. Si quería matarme podría haberme dicho antes.  
Esa demostración de inocencia me hizo sonreír, aunque no viniese al caso.  
Mis ojos se posaron en su cuello pequeño y vi una mordida, continué por su hombro y vi otra más. Me bastó para comprender lo que yo había entendido. También creía dilucidar que Tino había comprendido las intenciones de Berwald, pero se engañaba para no pensar en ello. Después de voltearle unas cuantas veces vertientes tibias sobre su cabeza, me detuvo y rompió a llorar, ya no como un niño pequeño pidiendo ayuda, si no con algo de la inocencia que esa noche tuvo que abandonar.  
No quedaban más opciones que las de volverse fuerte. Así son las cosas. Un acto así podría provenir de cualquiera y ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber este y otros asuntos. Incluso cuando uno no tiene la edad, las cosas pueden ocurrir y ya. Supongo es algo normal. No era de ninguna manera, la noche adecuada, pero le entregaría su propia defensa.  
Una criada entró a asistir sus vestimentas mientras yo me retiraba un momento para ir a mi habitación. Años atrás, después de un evento que llevo consigo en forma de cruz, Berwald me había entregado en mis manos un regalo poco usual. Aparentaba entonces, la misma edad de Tino y también creo, que yo debo ser quien entregue el presente. Abrí un cofre donde tenía un montón de porquerías antiguas y entre ellas, encontré el pequeño objeto. Lo miré unos instantes y agradecí jamás haberlo usado para la función a la que estaba destinado.  
―Lo siento Berwald, pero sé que me lo agradecerás―susurré a mí mismo y retomé mi marcha.  
Luego de corresponder aquel noble acto años atrás, me encaminé nuevamente con el pequeño tesoro escondido en mis ropajes. Una vez llegué a la alcoba de Tino, pude ver que ya disfrutaba de su lecho y le habían colocado un bracero de rocas calientes a los pies de la cama. Aún conservaba sus ojos heridos y la expresión nublada. Me senté a su lado y reclamé su atención.  
―Esto que te entregaré es algo muy importante para mí. Me dio seguridad cuando no supe que estaba ocurriendo conmigo y con los demás. Es tiempo ya que seas tú quien la porte y por sobre todo, la utilices cuando te sientas amenazado, sean las criadas, sea yo, sea Mathias, incluso si es Berwald.  
Me detuve al ver la expresión de miedo que dejaron escapar sus ojos quebrados. Dejé sobre sus manos pequeñas una daga tosca pero precisa, envuelta en una alforja negra y un mango adornado de runas y metales extraños. Berwald me contó que había sido forjada en la mismísima Asgard y entonces, quedé encantado de obtener para mi propio deleite, un objeto tan mágico. Ya era tiempo de entregar aquel artilugio y dejar ir con ello, una etapa de mi vida.  
―Sé que sabrás usarla con sabiduría y no abusarás de este pequeño poder, confío en ti, Tino.


	4. Invierno de 1900, Värmland, Suecia

Konungariket Sverige: Kingdom of Sweden

Cuando desperté, aún el cielo se abrigaba, cubierto de sombras. Me removí levemente ya que me encontraba algo entumecido y acalambrado, además de tener un peso muerto sobre mí. Nuestro refugio bajo las mantas se mantenía tan confortable que no deseaba partir de aquel lugar, menos aún al ver la cara de absoluta calma de Tino. Me dediqué a contemplarlo gracias a la leve penumbra de un amanecer que había llegado con sus luminiscentes notas hace un momento atrás. Sus pestañas rubias ocultaban ligeramente sus mejillas sobresalientes de aquella bufanda que ya lucía muy vieja. Observé el resto de sus vestimentas y resolví que no debía seguir con ellas. Parecían quemadas por el frío y ya eran demasiado anticuadas; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese tipo de ropa?, ¿50 años? Es demasiado.  
Reposando mi sueño, levanté mi mano para apoyarla en su cabeza y acariciarle lentamente, con la intensión de que despertara; a pesar de que estaba en una escena totalmente agradable, debíamos encontrar un pueblo cerca en donde asearnos, comer y hospedarnos, además de comprar ropajes y alguna tienda para montar en el resto del viaje a nuestros territorios. La salida de nuestra antigua casa fue tan accidentada y rápida que no tuve tiempo suficiente para tomar todo el equipaje que había preparado, sin mencionar que la disputa que llevé a cabo con Mathias, lo hizo perder la razón y arrojó parte de nuestras pertenencias al fuego. Comencé a revivir las escenas que habíamos vivido semanas atrás; Tino intentando zafarse de mí, Lukas decidido a dispararme y Mathias, ignorando desde la lejanía, manteniéndose en el límite, con una expresión que no pude deducir. De todas formas, alguna vez tendría que salir de aquella falsa comodidad. Mis reyes decidieron no entrometerse y me dieron cierta libertad de acción; conozco claramente que sus permisos no involucraban mi desaparición repentina, pero probablemente mi sanción no sea al final de cuentas muy grave, ya que no estaban mis territorios en conflicto directamente; mi problema no era con Lukas, era con Mathias.  
La soberanía es lo único que les interesa. Mi actuar es debido a que he guardado demasiado por considerable tiempo. Necesitaba despejarme y cambiar de rumbo las cosas, vivir en una cabaña apartada de las ciudades, tranquilo, buscando leña en las noches y tomando leche caliente y crema. Mirar nevar a través de la ventana y ver a Tino descansar tal como lo hace ahora.  
Me duele pensar en todo esto. Es un sueño difícil de realizar.  
Aparté mi mano cuando Tino comenzó a moverse y a fruncir el ceño. Sus párpados me proporcionaron lentamente sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad. Me balbuceó algo en su idioma materno y subió su mano a su rostro para restregarse lentamente sus ensoñados ojos. Me aparté para verle despertar y recibí de lleno su mirada limpia, acelerando mi ritmo cardiaco y podía aseverar que aquello me había ruborizado, sin embargo, la penumbra de un amanecer tranquilo me escudaba de aquel ataque imprevisto.  
―Tenemos que movernos para ver si a medio día llegamos a un pueblo. En el mapa vi que hay uno cerca, pero con la tormenta nos desviamos levemente, si vamos pronto, encontraremos hospedaje y comida… ¿Tino?  
Había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Lo removí levemente y sus ojos nuevamente se fijaron en los míos.  
―Ya, ya entendí, es que tengo frío.  
―Yo también tengo frío―susurré.  
Me quedé atado a su expresión y terminé por fruncirle el ceño. Me correspondió de igual manera, dándole un aspecto que consideraba inocente. Luego de unos instantes, Tino se apartó de mí en un acto que no vi venir. El frío enseguida nos comenzó a invadir y tomé una de las mantas y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Hice lo mismo para mí y restregué mis ojos. Cada día que transcurría, mi vista era menos nítida. Pronto tendría que ir por unos nuevos lentes, pero para ello, debería adentrarme en alguna ciudad, cosa que por cierto tiempo, quiero evitar. Conforme avanzaba el amanecer, decidimos movernos para guardar nuestras pertenencias que yacían azarosas sobre el amable suelo que nos había cobijado. Me levanté bastante acalambrado y tendí la mano a Tino, quien se estaba tocando sus mejillas quemadas levemente por el helado ambiente. Observó mi mano tendida, pero…  
―Descuida, puedo levantarme solo―me dijo, rechazando mi acto.   
La inseguridad crecía en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras sin interés, al ver como se incorporó y me dio la espalda. Mis miedos me hicieron cerrar mi puño con vergüenza. Retiré tenuemente mi gesto de amabilidad y me distraje enseguida, para no pensar en ello. Empecé a recoger las mantas sobrantes que aún permanecían tibias y de una de ellas, cayó aquel objeto pesado a la hierba, provocando un ruido seco. Me agazapé para recogerlo y lo observé unos instantes con frialdad.  
―Tino, esto es tuyo―le hice entrega de su daga.   
Siglos atrás cuando cierto evento que no quiero recordar sucedió, Lukas vino conmigo y me habló que había entregado a Tino la daga que yo le había otorgado tiempo atrás que, si algún día la veía de vuelta, es porque algo no estaba haciendo bien. Tantos años después ya la había olvidado, pero ver esa maldita hoja metálica me hacía recordar cosas que en mi mente las sentía ensangrentadas, y por sobre todo, un miedo terrible a perderlo. Con algo de duda, decidí soltar en un sinfín de palabras atropelladas lo que pensaba:  
― ¿Es necesario que andes con esa cosa siempre?, Me refiero, los animales no serán capaz de acercarse si llevo una escopeta encima, y nadie nos robará por…  
―No sólo los animales y los ladrones son capaces de atacarme, Berwald―respondió animado y distraído, mientras doblaba una de las mantas para colocarla en su propio equipaje.  
Tomó la daga y la guardó en sus ropas como si se tratase de un caramelo.  
El nudo en mi garganta me aquejumbró tanto que tuve que tragar para poder aliviar el dolor que cabalgaba por mi pecho. No pude aniquilar esas suaves palabras emitidas desde sus labios. Comencé a guardar cada cosa que habíamos tirado la noche anterior y en cosa de unos minutos, ya estábamos listos para partir. Tino parecía animado y de mejor humor que el día anterior, pero probablemente volviese a ponerse hostil ya que no poseíamos nada más para comer que esas barras de manteca que sé que detesta. Se arregló sus botas y me miró para iniciar la marcha. Desplegué el mapa y tracé con mi dedo enguantado en negro la trayectoria al pueblo más cercano. Tino se acercó a ver y me ocultó toda la vista con su cabeza rubia sobre mi pergamino. No reclamé, no tenía caso, ya había visto cómo llegar. Guardé el viejo trozo de papel y me dirigí a Tino, quien ya tiritaba nuevamente. Su bufanda estaba agujereada y dejaba colar el frío en su cuello. Guie mis manos a su cuello para acomodarla y luego subí su capucha al igual que la noche anterior, escudriñaba por las agujetas.  
― ¡Basta!, no necesito que hagas todo por mí, yo soy capaz de atenderme a mí mismo―Tino enseguida encontró las malditas cintas y las ajustó a su cuello.   
Me dirigió una mirada que distaba de ser discrepante, pero en el brillo de sus pupilas podía notar que no estaba totalmente a gusto conmigo. Desvié la vista y comencé a caminar, sintiendo que tras cada pisada, iba deshaciéndome por dentro.  
Transcurridas unas horas, mis predicciones se habían concretado. Tino se había puesto de mal humor y comenzó a reclamar sobre su dolor de espalda. Intenté ignorarlo, ya que si le dirigía la mirada o le respondía se pondría de peor humor. Me limité a escuchar sus quejas con atención y a comprobar el mapa de vez en cuando. Después de la cuarta vez que reclamaba lo mismo, lo silencié un momento.  
―Cálmate, estamos por llegar, y si tienes tanta hambre, come algo de las barras, aún queda― Me escuché hablar y sé que mi voz no era nada apacible, aunque según yo, le había hablado con calma.   
Nuevamente mis teorías fueron ciertas al ver el ceño fruncido de Tino y sus brazos cruzados.  
A pesar de que ya no era un adolescente (había dejado de serlo hace al menos dos siglos), a veces tenía actitudes de uno. Se enojaba con facilidad si no hay comida o si se sentía incómodo. Me dediqué a observar su adorable expresión de descontento y luego le comuniqué intentando ser lo más suave posible.  
―Mira Tino―señalé entre un tronco y algunas ramas, un pueblo bastante cercano―, apenas lleguemos comerás lo que tú quieras, te lo prometo.  
Dinero no teníamos mucho, pero siempre podíamos obtener un servicio a cambio de otro. Aquella visión había alegrado a mi acompañante y decidió él continuar la marcha, liderándome el camino. No pude evitar sonreír.  
Llegamos en menos de una hora al pueblo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, pero la nieve era densa y los caminos no estaban bien delimitados. Cuando llegamos a las primeras cabañas dispuestas entre un bosque y un pequeño espacio vacío, supe que yo también clamaba por algo distinto que las barras; olía maravilloso. Mi estómago despertó después de días de comer lo mismo y me sentía ansioso de descansar pronto. Continuamos adentrándonos a ese pueblo acogedor bajo a nieve. Incluso era notorio el ambiente cálido de las chimeneas. Entre unas casas se había instaurado una especie de feria donde varias mujeres compraban quesos y leche. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo así; vivíamos en palacios y enormes casas en donde yo no hacía más que estudiar y aburrirme con los asuntos políticos, jamás nada faltó y nada me costaba esfuerzo. Me pregunté cómo cuidaban del ganado y cómo el invierno para ellos era parte de sus vidas. El comercio estaba vivo y podía entrever entre la gente que asistía por sus víveres, que intercambiaban un tipo de provisiones por otras, un trozo de queso por unos cuantos huevos, harina por frutos secos, leños por semillas. Me sentí a gusto, hace mucho no estaba tranquilo y resguardado. Tino por su parte, observaba deseoso un trozo de pan que parecía relleno de algo dulce. Suspiré al ver su rostro hambriento y me limité a sacarlo de su ensoñación.  
―Vamos por hospedaje, luego saldremos por comida―señalé, una vez que nos adentramos completamente al pequeño pueblo.  
Tino me dirigió la atención y asintió aliviado; dormir una noche en un lugar cómodo instauraría algo de su risa que no percibía hace días. Caminamos entre pequeñas cabañas y árboles, una que otra taberna, cazadores y mujeres fuertes cortando sus propios leños. Niños jugando en la nieve con tanta naturalidad como si fuese un verano tranquilo. Escuchaba risas y gritos de cánticos salientes de locales donde husmeaba fuertemente a alcohol. Nos dirigimos a uno de estos donde estaba el ambiente más tranquilo. Llamamos a la puerta y una mujer con una expresión dura nos atendió.  
― ¿Viajeros? ―dijo la mujer, continuando con sus labores.  
Me limité a asentir y el grito que profirió luego de mi respuesta, me dejó algo atónico. Otro bramido grave desde adentro le contestó positivamente.   
―Tenemos sólo una habitación pequeña para esta noche, pero también tenemos cervezas, vodka y algo de whisky que nos llegó desde muy lejos, ¡Pasen, pasen!   
La amabilidad de esta mujer era tan invasiva que incluso yo me sentí algo intimidado. Tino iba tras mío en silencio, observando las mesas del lugar y la pequeña juerga que crecía en una esquina. La gente lucía muy alegre y hablaban algo de una cacería. La dama de espalda fuerte nos dirigió a una habitación algo apartada de todo en un segundo piso oscuro donde todas las puertas permanecían cerradas. Nos mostró nuestra alcoba y sí resultó ser muy pequeña; una cama con mantas tejidas a manos y suaves pieles sobre ella, una mesita de noche y un candelabro. Era suficiente.  
―Tengo riksmynt y kronor. Usted decida qué moneda me acepta por favor  
La mujer me contempló extrañada y luego inspeccionó mi vestimenta. Tino se asomó por mi costado; ya había dejado todo en el suelo y parecía cómodo con nuestro pequeño cuarto. La mujer después de analizarme con su mirada fuerte, señaló con su dedo animoso el símbolo real de mi brazo y para luego dirigirme la palabra.  
―Disculpe usted por no disponer de mejores hospedajes para sus excelencias, sin embargo, puede considerar este modesto dormitorio como una cortesía.  
―No tiene por qué, por favor acepte el pago correspondiente, no vivimos ni usted ni yo de la caridad.  
La mujer titubeó unos momentos y aceptó.  
―No sé qué es eso del Kronor, asique son 8 riksmynt, muchas gracias.  
Entregué en sus manos las monedas en desuso y luego de eso, nos indicó que llegada la noche, podíamos cenar en el restaurante de abajo. Nos dejó para que nos instaláramos y me volteé a ver a Tino. Se había sentado en la cama y me miraba bastante más animado que en bosque.  
―Tengo también dinero para que vayamos por comida―señaló Tino.  
Se incorporó y se ajustó la capa raída a su cabeza. Recordé que no podía andar más con aquellas vestimentas desgastadas.  
―También iremos por ropa nueva para ti, tendrías que haber elegido mejor lo que traías.  
Un silencio incómodo se creó en la habitación. Tino desvió la mirada y torció el gesto.  
―No es que yo estuviese arreglando el equipaje como si fuese a un paseo. Más bien recuerdo qu…  
―Suficiente―miré con severidad a mi acompañante.   
No parecía nada contento cuando recordábamos por qué estábamos aquí. Me relajé un poco y prometí pedirle disculpas cuando tuviese el momento adecuado. Di media vuelta y le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y con parte de mi capa, oculté el símbolo real de mi brazo; si la gente lo notaba, tendría que detenerme a cada instante a agradecer gestos de respeto. No era un príncipe ni nada, era igual a ellos, yo formaba tanto parte de estas tierras como esta amable gente de esfuerzo. Sentir el olor a carne asada y a cerveza en el aire, nuevamente me hizo recordar lo parecido que éramos a esos cazadores que reían ya ebrios en una esquina del hostal. Abandonamos la instancia y nos percatamos que los senderos estaban más animados a que cuando llegamos. Subí mi chaqueta y miré al cielo; ya pronosticaban las nubes amenas que la noche no sería tan terrible como la anterior. Traía consigo la escopeta y el dinero, Tino en cambio, venía sin nada. Caminamos en silencio lentamente, observando cómo era la vida en esos pequeños sistemas. Percibía gente que parecía llegar de ciudades al igual que nosotros y distinguía otros de modestos ropajes. Había saunas a los cuales decidí que pasaríamos más tarde. Por ahora me adentré al mercadillo y dejé que Tino escogiera qué comeríamos. Cogió el pan que añoraba hace un momento y tomó carne que habían asado hace poco. Me entregó aquello y lo miré sorprendido. Pensé que no compraría más que cosas que pudiesen guardarse.  
―Sé que te tentabas por un poco de carne asada. Iremos por cerveza pronto también.  
A veces no sé si Tino juega a ignorarme como yo lo hago con él, porque simplemente estos actos tan desinteresados me dejan indefenso y sólo me brotan deseos de raptarme más lejos aún a este hombre de gustos sencillos y de sonrisa cálida, la misma que me mostraba cuando dio un mordisco a su rosca.  
Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él.  
Mis ojos chocaron con los de él y algo dentro de nosotros se conectó. El ambiente pasó a ser un mero espectador y creo que fue primera vez en la vida que permití que viera de lleno mi verdadero yo, débil y temeroso de hacer lo incorrecto, de hacerle daño. Tino apartó su panecillo de sus labios sin aislar sus ojos de aura misteriosa de los míos. Se quedó observándome un momento y tuve que yo detener esa pequeña conexión. Deseaba enormemente beber de sus besos envenenados.  
¿En qué estaba pensando?  
Solté un suspiro para liberar todas las mariposas que habían nacido de mi estómago. Tino a mi lado se distrajo enseguida para sonreír a medida que evitaba mi vista; estaba nervioso. Ver sus gestos que ya conocía más que bien no podían mantenerme tranquilo. Dentro de poco mi paciencia no ocultaría tras mi frialdad el jardín que crecía en mí. Debía apaciguarme, ordenar mis ideas antes de cometer actos caóticos. Definitivamente le diría todo, con el eterno miedo de escuchar su rechazo como mi sentencia de muerte. Mi mente comenzó a nublarse con estos pensamientos y dejé que Tino me guiase en el mercadillo con las compras. Llevé algunas provisiones y me dediqué a observar sus gestos desde mis utopías; degustaba su voz con mis labios, delineaba cada vez que podía esa nariz pequeña y perfecta con mis deseos. Entre fantasías y nieblas, Tino se me quedó mirando y su expresión cambió levemente.  
― ¿Pasa algo? No has tocado tu comida; pareces triste―preguntó Tino, con cierta precaución en su voz.  
Alguien había pasado a llevar su brazo y él lo ignoró por completo. Aterricé de golpe y negué con la cabeza; mis anhelos eran más intensos que mis necesidades de alimentarme.  
―Estoy bien, estaba pensando en cómo organizar la tarde para hacer todo lo que tenemos que llevar a cabo―mentí y sus gestos encontraron algo de alivio en mis palabras.   
Me dio la espalda y pidió a un hombre muy robusto que nos envolviera un trozo de queso.  
Así estuve durante la mañana, embobado como un adolescente.  
Cuando arribamos a la tienda de telas, ya habíamos acabado nuestras comidas, algo de cerveza y algunas frutas dulces que desconocía con claridad de qué se trataban. Ambos notamos mejoras en nuestro humor y Tino volvía a hechizarme con su risa. Al adentrarnos a ver las vestimentas, reparé que lucían algo toscas, ya que seguramente vendían prendas para cazadores. Iba sugerirle a mi acompañante que podíamos ver en un pueblo vecino, cuando lo vi interesarse en una especie de chaqueta grande y rústica que olía enormemente a pino. Pedí que se la dieran a probar y parecía a gusto. Algo grande pero así no sufriría frío. El resto de los atuendos eran igual de típicos, pero me distraje al ver una especie de traje formal. Quité mis guantes y deslicé mis dedos por la camisa; era algo sencilla, nada muy elegante; perfecta para Tino. No necesitábamos nada así para viajar, pero mi mente no pudo evitar darme visiones de él vistiendo algo así. La cinta carmesí oscuro que adornaba su cuello me recordó levemente a las ropitas que usaba cuando era bebé. La nostalgia me invadió.  
Cerré los ojos para calmar mis instintos, ya era suficiente. Jamás había sido tan permisivo con mis sentimientos, quizá era porque estaba lejos de todos y solo Tino podía saber de mí.  
Pedí que me envolvieran sólo la camisa, ya que no podía pagar el conjunto entero, además del resto de ropas que eligió Tino, todas muy propias de él. Dejé que llevase sus nuevas pertenencias; estaba emocionado. Hablaba sobre lo cómodo y tibio que sería viajar con ellas ahora, ya al menos no me miraba mal al saber que debíamos continuar la travesía. Tino no había caído en la cuenta que la camisa iba camuflada entre los demás empaques.  
Vivía un sueño. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí me alimentaba mis esperanzas y pocas veces caía en la cuenta de que en realidad estaba sucediendo.  
―Vamos a dejar todo al hospedaje, tenemos que asearnos, trae la ropa que quieras ponerte, pero quítate eso que traes encima por favor, el frío lo está carcomiendo―le musité después de estar unos momentos sentados en una especie de banca hecha de medio tronco, todo muy folclórico.  
― ¿Sabes?, Hoy me hablaste mucho más que en muchas semanas. Eso me hace pensar que si podemos llegar a ser amigos  
Tino varias veces hablaba sin pensar. Supongo que no me consideraba su amigo, más bien dicho, aún no lo hacía. Cerré los ojos y alcé la vista a un cielo despejado de tormentas invernales, el cual deseaba ceder muy pronto el turno a la noche.  
―Para mí siempre has sido mi amigo. Aunque no te hable demasiado, aunque siquiera…― preferí callarme, no venía al caso y no estaba en condiciones para seguir soportando ataques a mis defensas.   
Cerré mis ojos y procuré controlarme y prepararme para escuchar los argumentos de Tino. Parecía algo incómodo nuevamente, sin embargo, soltó algo que al parecer tenía atrapado hace mucho.  
―Pensé que me odiabas, desde hace mucho tengo esa visión tuya.  
Escudriñé sus ojos y supe enseguida que se intimidó. Curvé mis cejas y descansé mis ojos sobre mis pies cubiertos de nieve.  
― Créeme que no te odio, siento mucho que creas eso de mí―tuve que incorporarme para poder desviar el tema. Comencé a caminar sin percatarme si Tino seguía mis pasos o no. Necesitaba algo de alcohol y distraerme, definitivamente.  
Regresamos al hostal y nos destinamos en silencio a la habitación. Todas nuestras cosas seguían tal cual las dejamos, nadie había entrado a acomodarlas ni a indagar en ellas. Abandonamos las provisiones a un lado y busqué ropa limpia para mí, además de algunos artículos de aseo que había traído, aunque no estuviesen en la lista de lo más esencial. Tino arrugó el entrecejo divertido y me preguntó bastante animado.  
― ¿Lociones?, ¿En serio? ―Tino se rio cristalinamente ya que él sólo tenía su navaja de afeitar.   
Me sentí algo vanidoso y me limité a fruncir el ceño e ignorarlo. Con todo nos dirigimos a los saunas para poder renovar nuestro espíritu.  
Una vez llegamos a ellos, escuché el bullicio y los cánticos de hombres cansados que iban a conversar con sus amigos mientras tomaban algo de alcohol. Los baños estaban llenos y el vapor fragante de especies forestales limpiaba mis pulmones enseguida. Sinceramente no acostumbraba a compartir el baño con nadie, a diferencia esos hombres que descansaban sumergidos en tinajas de aguas calientes como si nada, cantando y brindando además de reír estrepitosamente. Sólo por orgullo, pagué más de la cuenta por un lugar más aislado, aunque al parecer, Tino no parecía acomplejado por compartir baños de vapor con otros hombres desconocidos, incluso vimos algunas termas con mujeres de muchas edades y Tino desvió la vista con una sonrisa cómplice. Me molestaba que mirase mujeres de esa manera; hice bien en pagar algo más por un baño, sauna y terma aparte. Nuestro lugar daba al bosque y se encontraba oculto entre troncos y setos. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba desde uno de los leños y la portezuela del sauna, poseía un pequeño símbolo por donde escapaba algo de vapor. Tino me miró y me volteé enseguida. Comenzó a desvestirse y no quería verlo sin sus ropas. Ya lo he visto desnudo antes, sólo que en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, no era capaz de calmarme, siquiera podía controlarme al ver sus ojos y su cuello, menos…  
―Saldré, por favor tómate tu tiempo.  
Así, sin ningún tipo de valentía, me quedé afuera.   
Me limité a agachar mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del olor y del exquisito vapor que cubría el lugar. Atendí a Tino decir algo, pero mis oídos me engañaron y todo se entremezcló con el agua estrellarse con las piedras calientes y soltar enormes humaredas con aromas de bosque y mieles. Mi turno había tardado su buen tramo en llegar y para entonces, me desprendí de la capa y la chaqueta para desabotonar mi camisa; el calor dentro de este lugar era tan denso que hasta el invierno más crudo temía de un baño finlandés. Mi cabello se humedeció y mi piel se había perlado de pequeñas gotitas. Lentamente descendía de la vigilia al sueño, cuando un empujón en mi espalda me hizo regresar. Tino surgía del baño privado sólo con una tela delgada puesta en su cintura. Hace mucho que no veía su cuerpo semidesnudo; realmente ya no era un niño, menos un adolescente. Si bien no era un hombre tosco y de aspecto fiero como los que se paseaban sin ningún pudor frente a nosotros, no dejaba de demostrar que la madurez se instauró en él. Me musitó algo de vestirse afuera, sin embargo, no oí el resto, ya que entré rápidamente al baño. El ambiente era deliciosamente tibio, relajante y tranquilo, no obstante, tuve que mojar mi cabeza con agua helada para calmar mis deseos.  
Entre vapor y agua tibia, aromas agradables y mis pensamientos, me perdí unos instantes para agradecer los sucesos acontecidos, pedir fuerzas y fortalecer mis convicciones. Hace semanas no me sentía tan limpio y perfumado. Al igual que Tino, me tomé mi tiempo para llevar a cabo mis tareas y una vez listo, salí solo con pantalones y la toalla al cuello.  
Me detuve al ver a Tino junto con los hombres toscos, quienes tuvieron la decencia de colocarse pantalones. Mascullaban algo en su idioma materno sin respetar un mínimo de silencio. Observé unos momentos su expresión de felicidad y en sus manos ya descansaba un vaso lleno de cerveza. Comenzaron a cantar una melodía que sinceramente desconocía que Tino la conociese y luego rieron con la fuerza de una estampida.  
― ¡Vean todos aquí!, ¡Fuerte y joven crece Finlandia, vamos a darle tributo a la sangre guerrera!   
El griterío seguido luego de esa proliferación fue arrasador. Tino reía y brindaba como si toda su vida hubiese vivido entre cazadores y guerreros. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, sólo que él era un niño cuando todo era más sencillo. El ambiente cercano y las risotadas me hicieron salir del trance.  
¿Cómo se habían enterado que era Finlandia?  
Probablemente Tino tuvo el poco tacto de revelarlo, y sabiendo que existían unos pocos seres en el mundo que reencarnaban en tierras, tras un pequeño interrogatorio se puede fácilmente deducir que un ser lleva más tiempo sobre el mundo que los demás y, al ser personas honestas y sencillas, probablemente no dudaron de su manifestación. Tino se levantó y se dirigió a mi lado tomando sus cosas. Tuvo al menos el cuidado de no revelar mi identidad. Al notar mi expresión severa, no dudó en presentarme las excusas.  
―Lo siento, me reconocieron. Uno de ellos trabajó como nuestro cazador en el palacio de Uppsala un tiempo atrás, cuando él era joven. Salíamos juntos a cazar y luego Lukas se enojaba porque llegaba todo sucio―dijo Tino, aún con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.  
Era algo de lo que yo no me daba por enterado hasta ese momento. Se colocó una camisa delgada que se humedeció levemente con el resto de agua que poseía su cuerpo.   
―Vamos, tengo hambre ya.  
Aunque Tino tenía una apariencia delicada debido a la aburrida vida de palacio, tenía mucho en común con esos hombres sin nacionalidad, quienes reían en sueco, cantaban en noruego y gritaban en finlandés.  
Consideraba que este pueblo era el mejor lugar del mundo.  
Los hombres se despidieron de Tino a gritos y le pidieron que cortara más árboles ya que sus brazos estaban muy delgados. Algunos habían entregado balas, algunas cosas pequeñas y sencillas, incluso una botella de la legendaria Hidromiel.  
Una vez vestidos y alistados, ambos nos hallábamos aliviados y de buen humor. Después de un baño solía estar más silencioso ya que entraba en estado letárgico. Tino en cambio, se animaba y despertaba como nunca. Sólo me limité a seguir sus pasos y sus manos ajustaban su nueva capa ya que afuera, definitivamente no había ambiente de sauna.  
Surcamos los caminos desiertos hasta llegar a nuestro hospedaje. Parecía que este pueblo estaba todo el día en eterna celebración. La chimenea elevaba sus sedas transparentes al cielo despejado y a lo lejos, la aurora boreal flameaba como nuestro estandarte, dándonos soberanía sobre las frías tierras del invierno. Ambos nos quedamos hipnotizados unos instantes por las luces del norte y pude constatar, que a pesar del ambiente festivo que vibraba en el ambiente, los danzantes destellos nos recordaban que todo es momentáneo.  
Excepto nosotros por cierto tiempo.  
Miré a Tino unos segundos y supe que no podía dejar pasar más auroras llenas de mentiras y silencio. Me atreví a decirle con mi voz más grave de lo normal y atropellada, sin que tuviese conexión alguna a todo lo que nos rodeaba.  
―Me gustaría hablarte luego, pero prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final, sea lo que sea que te diga―fui incapaz de entablar el puente entre mis ojos y los suyos, sólo de caer en la cuenta de que estaba tomando las fuerzas y los ánimos de confesar mi mayor secreto.   
Tino sólo asintió y me dio una palmada en el hombro, con suavidad y a la vez, una amable cuota de compañerismo.  
―Pareces tenso Berwald, quizá algo de alcohol te relaje un poco. No tienes nada que perder, ven―me agarró del brazo y nos adentramos en la cabaña tibia y festiva.  
Mi acompañante entablaba conversaciones con otros de los presentes fácilmente, yo en cambio vibraba sólo entre pensamientos y silencio. Tino cobraba personalidad y la mía se estaba escondiendo. Al ver mi timidez, sus manos descubiertas me hicieron entrega de una botella de vodka, la cual posicionó frente de mí. El ambiente chispeante comenzó a nublarse para mí, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mis gestos y el miedo lentamente a cegarme. No podía continuar de esta forma.  
Tragué un vaso completo de vodka la primera vez. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y poco podía controlarme. Mi humor variaba entre lo hostil y lo reprimido. Desvié la vista de la celebración y sólo me enfoqué en tomar fuerzas. Era el ambiente propicio, el momento justo, la aurora brillaba; todo estaba a mi favor.  
Dios, qué miedo tengo. Otro vaso de vodka inundó mis venas para engañar mi alma y fortalecer mis ejércitos. Mi corazón latía fuerte y no prestaba oídos para nada más, excepto su voz. Me permití embriagarme nuevamente con su perfil, su risa atrapante, la piel del cuello que dejaba entrever entre tanta ropa, sus manos delgadas y enrojecidas; ¿Cómo podría seguir con todo? Necesitaba decirlo, para saber si la guerra que se avecinaba, tendría finales trágicos para mí.  
Después de cierto tiempo, no lograba deducir si me había detenido al tercer vaso o si llevaba un quinto. Estaba tan mareado y al borde de estallar que no me permitía ser paciente. Anhelaba agarrar su brazo y arrastrarlo arriba, encerrarlo y destrozar mi pecho para que viera que mi alma era sólo de él. Fue el momento preciso cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse en el tumulto de ruido y alegrías. Su rostro dejó de sonreír al verme y pasó lentamente a una expresión de preocupación. Me parecieron siglos los instantes que demoró en acercarse a mí. Aproveché de apresar su mano entre las mías y con ello atrapé su atención.  
―Necesito hablarte Tino, no puedo esperar.  
La confusión tomaba ventaja de manera peligrosa en esos instantes. La escalera parecía azarosa, las paredes no querían petrificarse y el pasillo era más largo de lo que yo recordaba. Tino tampoco lucía muy estable, pero gozaba del poder de detener los movimientos al azar de las cosas. Caminamos lentamente hasta nuestra habitación y al entrar en ella, me dejó en la cama y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Se dirigió a encender la vela, pero le detuve.  
―Necesito hablarte Tino―repetí, arrastrando las palabras con algo de ansiedad―, la luz de la aurora es suficiente. No puedo, no soy capaz de mirarte.  
―Me estas preocupando Berwald, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Es algo muy terrible? ―sus labios que no se silenciaban, no me dejaban pronunciarme, me ahogaba; de un momento a otro, me estaba cayendo a pedazos.   
Lentamente extendí mis manos a sus brazos y escalé con miedo hasta sus hombros, saboreando con mis palmas su cuerpo cubierto.  
No puedo más, voy a morir.  
Lentamente capturé desde sus hombros la espalda de mi perdición, me recosté en la cama y lo traje consigo, abrazándolo sin siquiera querer fingir absolutamente nada. Balbuceé algunas cosas en sueco que probablemente no entendió, ya que ni yo supe que suspiros solté. Vislumbré su cálida mano apoyarse en mi costado y lo agradecí enormemente. Acerqué mis labios a su cabello, intentando controlarme, pero estaba desesperado.  
El aroma a pinos que desprendía me enloquecía, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda lentamente, como un explorador inexperto, recorriendo cada rincón de hielo que ocultaban las nubes densas de ropa. Mis labios se aventuraron hasta su frente de escarcha y solté un par de confesiones sobre ella. Eran mensajes sueltos, suspiros de amor que me prometí jamás decirle, mi colección completa de trozos de esperanzas quebradas a sus pies. No me detuve al recorrer su cuello perfecto y arriesgarme bajo su capa y su abrigo, para palpar de cerca ese cuerpo que había reservado el tiempo para mí. Me estoy perdiendo.  
Cada fibra de mí se estaba descongelando, sabía que de nuevo llovía sobre Tino mis molestas lágrimas guardadas siglo tras siglo. Mis manos deleitaron todos sus anhelos y se percataron de que cada leyenda era cierta, probar de aquel manantial era volver a la vida, escalé con mis dedos hasta su nuez y continué escribiendo mis desdichas al arribar en su cabello, dueño de una suavidad increíble. Era el momento, ya pronto acabaría parte de mi agonía. Bajé con mis labios por su frente y llegué a uno de sus ojos, el cual estaba húmedo. Sin esperar un segundo más, descendí a su oído y comencé deshice mis ataduras y me declaré rendido frente a él.  
―Me has matado. Me mataste desde el primer día que te vi. Te robaste cada mísera parte de mi alma, de mi vida, mi mente y mi cordura. Me sumiste en inviernos de soledad y no soy capaz de salir de ellos. Mira en lo que me he convertido, soy esclavo de tus ojos, de tu piel. No puedo dejar de pensarte jamás en mi vida. Intenté huir de ti, intenté que huyeras de mí, intenté morir, intenté buscar alguien más. No recuerdo cuando era libre. Cada fibra de mi está estancada dentro de todo esto. No me importa que piensen los demás, ya es suficiente. Jamás he podido aprender a odiarte, jamás pude ahogar todo esto con lo que lidié noche tras noche de mi vida. Cada día que transcurre me matas, estoy a tus pies, estoy deshecho por ti, no sirvo para nada más que para ser un esclavo tuyo, no puedo pensar en un día sin desear tus labios y tu piel, en tenerte cerca y descubrirte y proclamarte como mío. Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más, que si me vas a matar, que lo hagas todos los días, pero no puedo guardar más miseria en mí. No he vivido en siglos, me he secado por dentro intentando lidiar con este conjuro que plantaste en mí. No sé qué hiciste para que cayera vencido. No puedo mirar tus ojos, no quiero descubrir que guardas rencor por mí, me condenas al martirio, a que lo que más deseo se ha ido lejos de mi alcance. Tino, no puedo más.  
Mi alma se estaba desangrando. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas y tenía tan cerca sus labios; lo había perdido todo. Probar de mi infierno no me daría más sufrimiento que el no probarlo. Besé su oreja para después besar su mejilla hirviente y luego ir por mi sentencia. Me detuve a observar sus ojos por primera vez. Me he caído varias veces en mi vida. Nunca fue tan duro como ver esos ojos que amaba…  
―Si te sigues acercando te mataré.  
La maldita daga había apoyado sus dientes de argento sobre mi cuello. Supliqué, rogué, creí que grité a cielos completos por piedad, por dejarme siquiera probar el sabor de mi delirio. Mi Flor de Invierno se hundía conmigo en el silencio mortal entre nuestras almas desplegadas.  
Ya no importaba, Cerré los ojos con fuerza y permití que se suicidaran unas últimas lágrimas sobre su rostro agitado. Conforme avancé, lentamente sentí una sinfonía de dolor brotar desde mi piel incitada en mi cuello, tal como mi alma se estaba derribando.  
―Te amo.  
Besar esos labios fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida.


End file.
